Dreamstone/6
Dreamstone #6 is obtained by examining the slept bed in the upper rooms of the Water Temple. This particular Dreamstone is about Deugan and Emela going over the events of the previous Dreamstone and deciding what to do next. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Emela :What did we just do? I don't even know if that was... IT... or, um! I'm sort of confused! :It was really nice though, I don't think I've ever been so happy... :I just hope I didn't do it wrong. Maybe he was disappointed...? But he seemed sort of as confused as I was... :And what was that... THING? It was so weird! Yet strangely appealing... :I wonder if I should wake him, or let him sleep? ;Deugan :I'm pretending to be asleep, but I haven't really slept all night, I don't want to fade out of consciousness... not now, like this. I don't want to do anything embarrassing to ruin it. :What... WAS that? Was that... done properly? I think we're both confused! I hope I did it right... :It's not like I have any experience with the girlies... ;Emela :I bet he's had all kinds of things like this happen to him with other girls while I was down here in this temple, alone, naïve. I bet it showed, and I bet I can't compare to those other girls... ;Deugan :Maybe I should talk about this with her, but I don't want to seem like an idiot. I don't want her to think ill of me... ;Emela :Aah... I enjoy this so much - the company, the closeness, the comfort - but I don't know if this it's right! I... I don't know if we can keep this up. ;Deugan :Maybe I shouldn't be doing this? I was meant to have died a hero, and now I am in heaven for being a failure. No. This isn't right... :Besides, I've stolen his girl, haven't I? Some friend I am. :I... I want to stay, I really, REALLY do, but I don't deserve this. I need to... to leave, before I get too comfortable. :She'll probably be glad of me being gone anyway. ;Emela :I don't want him to leave... Yet I don't want him to stay and then get annoyed at me when I do things wrong all the time. :If I'm alone, then I can't disappoint anyone to their face... The shame is almost too much when that happens. :Maybe I should... recommend that he go and rejoin HIM or something...? ;Deugan :"I've been thinking..." ;Emela :"Um... w-what is it?" ;Deugan :"I need to get back out into the world... You have your duty here, I have mine out there. Maybe I should... go..." ;Emela :Aah! Nooo... I must have done something horribly wrong and driven him away! I... I hope I don't cry from the pain. ;Emela :"That... that's, um... I see..." ;Deugan :"I think this will upset us both, but... I don't know if I can stay with you here." :"I think I should go as soon as I can, before I change my mind... This is something that I need to do, you understand." ;Emela :"I understand... I think." ;Deugan :"Sorry..." Category:Dreamstones